Field
Various features relate to an inductor, and more specifically to a toroid inductor with reduced electromagnetic field leakage.
Background
FIG. 1 illustrates a toroid inductor 100. The toroid inductor 100 may be implemented in an integrated device. The toroid inductor 100 includes a plurality of first interconnects 102, a plurality of second interconnects 104, a plurality of first vias 110, and a plurality of second vias 112.
The plurality of first interconnects 102 includes at least interconnects 102a-102d. The plurality of first interconnects 102 may be lower interconnects or bottom interconnects of the toroid inductor 100. The plurality of second interconnects 104 includes at least interconnects 104a-104d. The plurality of second interconnects 104 may be upper interconnects or top interconnects of the toroid inductor 100. The plurality of first vias 110 includes at least vias 110a-110d. The plurality of first vias 110 may be vias (e.g., inner vias) that define an inner boundary or inner perimeter of the toroid inductor 100. The plurality of first vias 110 is coupled to the plurality of first interconnects 102 and the plurality of second interconnects 104. The plurality of second vias 112 includes at least vias 112a-112d. The plurality of second vias 112 may be vias (e.g., outer vias) that define an outer boundary or outer perimeter of the toroid inductor 100. The plurality of second vias 112 is coupled to the plurality of first interconnects 102 and the plurality of second interconnects 104.
The toroid inductor 100 is a one loop toroid inductor. While the toroid inductor 100 may have a higher inductance and/or a higher quality factor (Q factor) than other types of inductors (e.g., spiral inductor), the toroid inductor 100 does have limitations. For example, there is electromagnetic field that leaks from the toroid inductor 100, which may cause electromagnetic interference (EMI). In some instances, the amount of electromagnetic field leakage can be substantial enough to cause an electromagnetic interference (EMI) that is powerful enough to adversely affect nearby electronic circuits.
Therefore, there is a need for an inductor with better inductance, better quality factor, less electromagnetic field leakage, and radiates less electromagnetic interference (EMI). Such an inductor may be implemented in an integrated circuit (IC) module, an integrated circuit (IC) package, a die, a substrate and/or a printed circuit board (PCB), while at the same time meeting the needs and/or requirements of mobile computing devices and/or wearable computing devices.